The Criminal's Wallflower
by Klaus-Caroline-Addict
Summary: A Brain, An Athlete, A basket case, A Princess, A Criminal, And A Wallflower. Brian's sister joins him in detention that fateful Saturday and happens to catch John Bender's eye. But what secret is she hiding? And will the Breakfast Club stick with her through it?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Criminal's Wallflower**_ "...**and these children that you spit on,** **As they try to change their worlds are** **Immune to your consultations. They're** **Quite aware of what they're going through...** **- David Bowie"**


	2. Chapter 2

**All outfits are on my profile**

* * *

Saturday...March 24, 1984. Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois. 60062. Dear Mr. Vernon...we accept The fact that we had to sacrifice a Whole Saturday in detention for Whatever it was that we did wrong, What we did was wrong. But we think You're crazy to make us write this Essay telling you who we think we Are, what do you care? You see us As you want to see us...in the Simplest terms and the most Convenient definitions. You see us As a brain, an athlete, a basket Case, a princess, a wallflower and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each Other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed..

Sitting in the back seat of the family car a young girl about the age of 17 listened as her mother berated her twin brother.

"Is this the first time or the last time we do this?" my mother asked my brother.

"Last…" He answered meekly

"Well get in there and use the time to your advantage…" my mother told him harshly

"Mom, we're not supposed to study; we just have to sit there and do nothing." my brother tried to explain

"Well mister you figure out a way to study." Our mother was practically yelling at him and that was really starting to piss me off.

"Yeah!" Our little sister said snidely

"Well go! And keep an eye on your sister Brian, we all now how she likes to get into trouble!" With that we both got out of the car and watched it speed off.

"So, are you ready for this?" I asked my older brother by 10 minutes. He replied with a sigh and said, "As I'll ever be, lets just get today over with."

My brother and I, though being twins looked nothing alike, where he had light blonde hair I had long dark brown hair, and while his eyes were a bright blue mine were a greyer lighter blue. I walked behind my brother into the school and down the hallway. When we finally reached the library we saw the school's honorary princess, Claire Standish, sitting at the front table.

I followed Brian to the desk behind Claire's and sat in the chair at the very end. Brian and I watched as Andrew Clark came in next and walked over to Claire's table, he pointed at the seat next to her in a silent request to sit there. She shrugged in accord.

Right after Clark sat down John Bender in all his handsome glory walked in making a point to touch every object he passed in the process. Yes I admit I have a slight crush on Bender. He walked over to the desk me and my brother were sitting at. Bender stared at Brian for a minute before pointing at the table across from him.

Brian reluctantly got up and moved. Bender sat at the table and put his feet up. Thinking Bender hadn't seen me yet I started to stand and walk over to my brother's table until I felt Bender grab my arm and pull me back into my seat not once looking in my direction. Looking over at my brother, he gave me a small smile and an encouraging nod silently telling me to not make a scene, to just stay where I was.

Just as I had finally settled down Allison Reynolds walked in, she walked all the way around the library and sat at the back corner table right behind Brian. I turn and gave Allison, my only friend, a kind smile when I heard the preps snicker at her.

After a few minutes of all of us sitting in silence Mr. Vernon walked in with a stack of papers in his hand. When he opened his mouth to speak, the way he talked to us made me wonder how he even got his job. "Well… Well. Here we are. I want to congratulate you for being on time…"

He was interrupted when princess raised her hand and began speaking. "Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know this is detention but… um… I don't think I belong in here…"

I snorted in disgust and whispered, "Snobbish princess." earning an amused smirk and a subtle nod from Bender, the only one to hear my comment. Vernon just ignored her and continued, "It is now seven-oh- six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways…"

I watched as Bender leaned back and spat in the air, catching it. It's a cool trick really, gross but cool. I started to slowly and quietly clap for him, which was returned with a small smile and mock bow. "… And you may not talk." Vernon gave princess a pointed look "You will not move from these seats." He said this just as Brian was moving; Brian gave a sheepish look before going back to his original spot. "… and you…" Vernon says to Bender while he pulled the chair from under his feet. "…will not sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay of no less than a thousand words describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" Bender asked from beside me Vernon continued to pass out paper and pencils taking no notice of Bender. "And when I say essay… I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Bender?" Bender looked up at him and drawled, "Crystal!" "Good, maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you'll care to return."

Brian raised his hand, and then stood up earning a quiet groan, my noise causes Bender to give me a questioning look. "You know, I can answer that right now sir… that'd be a "no", no for me. 'Cause…"

"Sit down Johnson…" Vernon commanded "Thank you, sir." Brian said before sitting back down

"My office is right across that hall, any monkey business is ill- advised. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got a question." Bender called out earning a suspicious look from Vernon. "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" Bender's question earned a small snicker from all around the room.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns." Vernon told him before leaving the library. "That man is a brownie hound." Bender said to everyone once Vernon left Everyone was trying to get comfortable when we heard a loud snapping sound.

We all turned and looked to see Allison, biting her nails. "You keeping eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch." Bender teased her Allison just glared at him spitting a piece of her nail in our direction at him. "I've seen you before, you know." He said to her, and then turned back around in his seat and all is silent.

I heard murmuring and looked over incredulously at my brother who was muttering to himself with his pen attached to his lip. "Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you?…I am a walrus." I heard him say before he looked over and saw Bender and me giving him weird looks.

Bender and Brian began to take their jackets off at the same time. When they both notice Bender gave Brian a look stopping him halfway. Bender finished taking his all the way off while Brian rubbed his hands together and pretended to be cold pulling his jacket back on. He turned and looked at Bender who is still staring at him. "It's the crap, huh?" Brian asked him Bender just glares at him and Brian utters an uncomfortable laugh.

Bender turns away and crumples up his essay paper. He throws it at Claire and Andrew. It misses and goes over Claire's head. Andrew and Claire acknowledge it but continue to ignore Bender. Annoyed at being ignored Bender starts loudly "singing". "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah...nah, nah, nah..."

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Claire mutters to her self "Oh crap!, Bender exclaimed, "What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" I was starting to get bored so I pulled out my Walkman and began listening to some of my music, ignoring the others while I thought about why I'm in here to begin with.

If he hadn't been coming home from college I never would have done something like that, I've never been in trouble at school in my life. But I just couldn't be in the house with him. I'm too scared. I know that when I get home tonight the reproductions will be awful but at least I was able to put it off for a while. It sucks that my parents won't believe me and won't listen to me; otherwise I wouldn't have t go through this. And I can't tell Brian, he would get angry and try to confront him, earning himself a pounding in the process. I didn't feel like thinking about this anymore so I pulled my earphones off and hoped that the others would give me something else to listen to.

As soon as the music stopped I heard Bender say, "…sexy when you're angry, grrr!"

Bender turned to Brian, "Hey, homeboy, why don't you go close that door, we'll get the prom queen and wallflower here impregnated." He said throwing his arm over my shoulder. Brian just gave him an angry glare, and opened his mouth to say something to Bender but was cut off by Andrew Clarke. "Hey!" Andrew called out "Hey!" "What?"

"If I loose my temper, you're totaled man!"

"Totally?" Bender mocked him

"Totally!" Andy confirmed

Claire turned to look at our table, her eyes rested on me for a for a second before she turned to look at Bender. "Why don't you just shut up? Nobody here is interested!"

"Really…" Andy agreed turning back around, "… buttface."

"Well hey sporto, what'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" Bender teased earning a snicker from me.

"Uh, excuse me fellas? I think we should just write our papers." Brian said to them nervously but he was completely ignored when Andy began talking again.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass...so knock it off!" Bender gave him a mock look of pain and then told him,

"Well it's a free country."

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you, just ignore him." Claire said Andy I was so sick of all this arguing,

"Oh my God, Will you all please shut up!" I groaned out

"Neither of you girls could ignore me if you tried." Bender said to us after they all got over the shock of me speaking.

My head started hurting so I laid it down on the table and continued to ignore them for awhile until I heard princess and Andy yell at bender.

"Go to hell!"

"Enough!"

"Hey! What's going on in there?" Vernon yelled from his office


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes of silence Bender stood up from our table and walked over to sit on the railing. "What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds."

Brian spoke up, "Well you know the door's s'posed to stay open…"

"So what?" Bender snapped at him Andy spoke up, "So why don't you just shut up! There's five other people in here you know!"

"God you can count. See I knew you had to be smart to be a, a wrestler." Bender said to him with mock enthusiasm

"Who the heck are you to judge anybody anyway?" Andy snapped

"Really." Claire agreed

"You know, Bender...you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school." Andy continues I could see the affect his words had of Bender. They hurt him even if he didn't want them to know it. His words had hurt me to because I know they applied to me too. If I was to just disappear I could count the number of people that would miss me on one hand.

"Wow, harsh much!" I whispered

"Well, I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team, prep club too, or the student council." Bender said to them Andy smirked at him and said, "Nah, they wouldn't take you."

"I'm hurt." Bender mock grabbed his chest in pain Claire spoke up to Bender, "You know why guys like you knock everything."

"Oh this should be stunning." Bender muttered to himself causing me to let out a little laugh and earning Bender's attention for a second before Claire started speaking again. "It's 'because you're afraid."

I ignored them and walked over to Allison's table, sitting down beside her in silence for a minute or two.

"Hey."

"Hi" she replied quietly

"So why are you in here today?"

"Why are you here?" she snapped at me causing me to jump back in shock

"Um, never mind, we'll just talk later I guess." I said to her getting up and going back to my original table.

After I sat down I heard my brother say something about the twilight zone and Claire about that sounding like Bender. I was curious as to what I had missed, but decided I didn't care enough to ask.

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here...I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads." Andy growled at them

"Oh and wouldn't that just bite…" Bender groaned in fake agony, "Missing the whole wrestling meet!"

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot you never competed in your whole life!" Andy spat at him angrily

Bender answered him in mock pain,"Oh, I know… I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys!" His words earned a soft laugh from me.

Andy and princess both turned and glared at me and Bender gave me a wide grin. While Brian just looked at me in confusion.

"Ahh, you'd never miss. You don't have any goals." Andy muttered in annoyance

Bender spoke up, "Oh, but I do!"

"Yeah?" Andrew asked intrigued

"I wanna be just like you! I figure all I need's a lobotomy and some tights!" Bender exclaimed excitedly causing me to yet again chuckle at them.

"You wear tights?" Brian asked suddenly interested in the conversation

Andy angrily exclaimed, "No I don't wear tights, I wear the required uniform."

"Tights..." Both Brian and I say at the same time

"Shut up!" Andy exclaims at us both of us.

We all heard Vernon moving around out in the hall so Bender quickly went and sat in the chair between Claire and Andrew. He folded his hands on the table trying to act innocent, which wasn't really working for him. After Vernon went back into his office Bender laughed and got up. He started walking towards the double doors that separated the library from the hallway.

As soon as we all saw him get up, Brian told him, "You know there's not supposed to be any monkey business."

Bender turned around and looked at him, but not before his eyes skimmed over to me real quick, and said in a stern voice, "Young man have you finished your paper?" Bender turned back away and went to the door. He looked around cautiously and began removing a screw from the door.

"What are you gonna do?" Claire asked him, seriously isn't it obvious what he's doing?

"Drop dead, I hope!" Andy said to her

Brian looked up and saw Bender is messing with the door to the library."Bender, that's, that's school property there...you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with." He, obviously, was ignored when the door slammed shut.

Bender ran back to his seat beside me and grabbed my hand gently, and placed the screw in it, closing my hand up before turning it over and kissing the back of my hand. I could feel my cheeks burning, and knew I was blushing badly.

"That's very funny, come on, fix it!"

"You should really fix that!"

"Am I a genius?"

"No, you're an asshole!"

"What a funny guy!"

"Fix the door Bender!"

"Everyone just shhh!"

"Good Grief!" Vernon yelled from the hall silencing everyone

Vernon opened the door and walked into the library "Why is that door closed?!"

For a few seconds no one said anything, we just stared at Vernon. He asked again, "Why is that door closed?!"

"How're we supposed to know? We're not s'posed to move, right?" Bender asked calmly

Vernon turned to Claire and asked why; surprisingly she didn't give Bender up.

Vernon looked around and looks at Bender. "Who closed that door?" "I think a screw fell out of it..." Bender answered back

Andy spoke up "It just closed, sir..."

Vernon looked at Allison in the back. "Who?" Allison let out a squeak and slammed her face onto the table, hiding in her jacket hood.

"She doesn't talk, sir." I told him simply causing him to turn sharply to look at me before going back to Bender "Give me that screw!"

"I don't have it." Bender told him truthfully

"You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?" Vernon asked him angrily

Once again Bender told him, "I don't have it...screws fall out all of the time, the world's an imperfect place..."

"Give it to me Bender!" Vernon demanded

"Its comments like that, which will have him labeled as a homosexual pedophile." I muttered quietly, obviously not quietly enough because both Vernon and Bender heard me. Bender let out a low laugh at my words.

"Thank you Miss Johnson, you will be joining Mr. Bender next Saturday." Vernon said to me.

Bender turns and gives me a startled look, probably realizing that I'm related to Brian.

Vernon went over to the door. He tried to hold it open by putting a folding chair in front of it.

Bender called out to him, "The door's way too heavy, Sir."

As if to prove his point, as soon as Vernon let go of the door it slammed shut despite the chair. Vernon opened the door again. He came back in. "Andrew Clarke, get up here. Come on, front and center, let's go."

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!" Bender shouted out They continue to ignore him working to get the magazine rack in between the doors. Bender sighed, "Its outta my hands."

"I don't think you ever had a grasp on it at all Bender." I told him quietly, He just chuckled at me, bumping my shoulder with his.

They got it into the doorway but it ended up blocking the entire door. "That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir."

Vernon stopped to think about it, and then he turned to Andrew. "Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake! What's the matter with you! Come on!"

Brian spoke up, "You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." I turned and looked at him and told him to 'shut up' the same time Bender said, "Show Dick some respect!"

Andrew and Vernon came back into the main section of the library. "Let's go...go! Get back into your seat." Vernon told Andy, "I expected a little more from a varsity Letterman!" He turned back to Bender and told him, "You're not fooling anybody, Bender! The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!"

Vernon turned to leave when he heard Bender muttering, He turned back and asked, "What was that?"

"Eat My Shorts!"

"You just bought yourself another Saturday."

"Oh, God." Bender groaned

"You just bought one more right there!"

"Well I'm free the Saturday after that… beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar!" Bender told him

"Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep going! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?"

"No!"

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?"

"That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"

"Yes!"

"You got it! You got another one, right there! That's another one pal!"

"Cut it out!" Claire shouted at Bender then mouthed the word "Stop" to Bender.

"You through?" Bender turned his angry gaze at Vernon, "Not even close, bud!"

"Another." Vernon told him I couldn't take it anymore; I grabbed Benders hand from under the table. When he turned to look at me I silently pleaded with him, mouthing the words "please stop it." to him.

"You through?" Vernon asked him

"How many is that?" Bender asked turning to look back at Vernon though he seemed to have calmed down, now threading his finders through mine.

Brian spoke up now "That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet."

"Now it's eight, you stay out of this." Vernon spoke to both Bender and Brian

"Excuse me, Sir, it's seven." Brian told him holding up his fingers as if that would prove it

"You stay out of this peewee!" Vernon told Brian before turning back to Bender, "You're mine Bender, for two months I gotcha! I gotcha!"

"What can I say, I'm thrilled." Bender told him sarcasm dripping from his words

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Bender? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people," I didn't notice Vernon's eye flick to me when he said that. "You might be better off. Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I hafta come in here...I'm cracking skulls!"

As soon as the door slammed shut Bender screamed out, "Screw you!"


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around the room at everybody, bender was lighting his shoe on fire then lighting his cigarette with it, princess was just sitting there daydreaming, I looked over at my brother, I didn't even want to know what he was doing while staring a Claire so intently.

I looked back at Andy playing with the string on his sweatshirt and Allison pulling a string around her finger and making it turn purple, I turned back to Bender as he put the flame out on his shoe then started playing an air guitar.

He noticed me watching him and gave me a smirk. "So you're pewee's sister, huh?"

I sigh, "Yep, he's my twin brother."

He looks startled by this, "But you two look nothing alike."

"Fraternal twins." I tell him simply

"Ah, well that makes since." He replied to her

"Mhm" I said softly and laid my head down on the table causing some of my hair to fall in my face and started falling asleep. Right before I fell asleep I felt something warm being draped over me and my hair being moved behind my ear.

* * *

_I was sitting in the Library reading _Pride and Prejudice _when someone came up behind me and began kissing and nibbling on my neck making me jump in shock, not realizing anyone else was there. _

_"__Shhh, it's just me." I sighed in relief, it was Bender_

_"__What are you doing here Bender?" I asked him breathlessly, he was still kissing my neck and had moved his arms around my waist. _

_He ignored my question; instead his hands began scooting upwards and stopping right under my breast resting just on my ribs._ _"__Wha…" I gulped, "what are you doing?"_

_"__You have no idea just how long I've wanted you." Bender told me twisting me around to face him. _

_Tilting my face up, he brought his down pressing his lips to mine in a deep, rough, passionate kiss. _ _I could feel his lips moving against my own as I gave into the kiss, then I felt his tongue slip out and rubbed on the seem of my lips trying to coax them open. _

_I suddenly felt his hands move from my waist to my ass lifting me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around him._ _This quick movement had startled me causing me to gasp giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth mingling with my own tongue._ _While we continued our passionate kiss I could feel one of his hands rubbing my ass, the other was at the nape of my neck. _

_My own hands were all over him, one in between his shoulder blades pulling him closer to me. The other was tangled in his hair tugging on it once in a while._ _Then I could feel him walking, moving us some where, when I was suddenly sat down on a table._

_"__I have wanted you like this for so long." He told me as his hands left me and his lips de-tangled from mine, he began pulling my shirt off…. _

* * *

"Wake up." I began to slowly open my eyes but didn't move. When they were fully open I could see Bender lying right next to me, his eyes also open. When he notices me staring he gives me a slow smirk and puckered his lips at me, pretending to blow me a kiss. This action causes me to remember my dream and when I see his grin get wider I know I'm blushing like a mad woman.

"Who has to go to the lavatory?" Ooh I do. So I raise my hand as fast as I could. That's when I realize I'm using Bender's jacket as a blanket.

* * *

Later we were all sitting around bored out of our minds. Andrew was stretching, Claire was sitting down at her desk still, Brian was standing up leaning against a wall, and well Bender and I were sitting on the railing. I was watching him tear pages out of a book and toss them around the room.

"That's real intelligent." Clarke snaps at Bender

Bender gives a mock sigh and says, "You're right, it's wrong to destroy literature." But continues on tearing out pages. "Its such fun to read and, Molet really pumps my nads!"

"Mol-yare." Both Claire and I correct him at the same time.

He gives Claire a short glare then turns to look at me curiously.

"I love his work." Brian says trying to enter into the conversation but Bender just tosses the rest of the pages at Brian. He picks up the card catalog drawer and begins to take cards out are reorganize them incorrectly.

"Big deal, nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy."

"Speak for yourself." Andrew told him

Bender looks sharply at him."You think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language."

Andrew just ignores him, turning to Claire he asks, "Hey, you grounded tonight?"

I tune them out when I see Bender turn towards me and I look at him, then he tell me "You know I had this really delicious dream about you earlier. What's say you and me go upstairs and reenact it." His words cause me to think of the dream I had of him and that leads my face to heat up which makes him smirk.

"I've been watching you, you know." I turn to look back at him again curiously, "Not in that creepy stalkerish kind of way. But I see you around, tried to talk to you once or twice."

"You have?" I ask shocked, "I didn't know you even noticed me."

"How can someone not notice you? You're just too sexy to ignore." He tells me with a big grin and I return it with a small smile of my own, still blushing.

"Yeah can you go?" I heard Andrew ask, and even though I hadn't really been paying attention I still knew what they were talking about.

"I doubt it."

"How come?" I speak up asking her quietly, her head turns to me then answers

"Well 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute, divorce!"

"Who do you like more?" Bender asks her

"What?"

"You like your old man better that your mom?" Bender asks again

"They're both screwed." She informs him like it's obvious

"No, I mean, if you had to choose between them." Bender rephrases the question

Claire thinks about that for a minute before answering. "I dunno, I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a crap about me...it's like they use me just to get back at each other."

Suddenly, from the back of the room. Allison calls out, "HA!"

I giggle slightly at this as everyone looks at Allison in shock; she just blows her hair out of her eyes and grins.

"Shut up!" Claire snaps at Allison once she's gotten over her shock

Andrew speaks up and tells her, "Nah, you're just feeling sorry for yourself."

"Yeah well if u didn't nobody else would." Claire answers back angered

"Aw, you're breaking my heart." Andy teases her

"Sporto..." Bender calls him

"What?" Andrew asks

Bender jumps down and walks next to Andrew. "You get along with your parents?" Bender asks him

"Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?" Andrew replies snidely

"You're an idiot anyway...But if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too!" Bender tells him and walks away from him but Andrew follows and pushes Bender.

"You know something, man...If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!" Bender points his middle finger at the floor. "Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?" Bender flips his hand around so he is now giving Andrew the bird; they're standing toe to toe with each other now.


	5. Chapter 5

Bender and Clarke are just standing there glaring at each other when my brother walks over to them, "Hey fellas, I mean…" Andrew pushes him away and walks somewhere else, "I don't like my parents either, I don't...I don't get along with them...their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!"

Bender turns and looks at my brother, "Dork, you are a parent's wet dream, okay?"

When Bender starts to walk away Brain mutters, "Well that's the problem!"

Bender turns back to him and tells him, "Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinds of clothes. But face it; you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?"

I really didn't appreciate what he said about Brian but most of it was true, and for some odd reason I didn't want to get on Bender's bad side.

Just then Clarke came back over and snapped at Bender, "Why do you have to insult everybody?!"

Bender looked at him and said, "That's not true, I haven't insulted Wallflower," he cast a wink in my direction

"Yet…" Andrew scoffed and Bender turned back to face him with a glare.

"And second, I'm being honest asshole. I would expect you to know the difference." Bender finishes

Clarke looks stumped for a minute before he tells him, "Yeah well, he's gotta name!"

"Oh yeah?" Bender asked Clarke, smirking

"Yeah," Clarke looks over at Brian, "What's your name."

I scoffed at that and Bender, who had heard me, smirked at me.

Brian looked up and told him, "Brian."

Bender just looked at him and told said, "My condolences."

"Well, what's your name?" Princess asked Bender.

Bender looked at her, "What's yours?"

"Claire." She told him with a smug smile

"Ka-Laire?" He asked in revulsion, the look on his face made me give off a little giggle

Claire frowned at him in confusion. "Claire, it's a family name."

"Noooooo, it's a fat girl's name him." He told her

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile

"I'm not fat." Claire denied

"Well not at present but I could see you really pushing maximum density! You see, I'm not sure if you know this...but there are two kinds of fat people. There are fat people that were born to be fat, and then there's fat people that were once thin but they became fat...so when you look at them you can sorta see that thin person inside! You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then, uh..." He mimes becoming fat, making noises. Claire frowns and gives him the finger.

"Oh, obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl!" Bender exclaims

Princess growls angrily at him. "I'm not that pristine."

Bender bends down closer to Claire, "Are you a virgin?" a beat, "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are! Let's end the suspense! Is it gonna be..." another beat, "a white wedding?"

Claire looks at him and says, "Why don't you just leave me alone; go bother her and leave me alone." She points over at me.

Bender turns his attention towards me, "Hm, you're right cherry. So sweet cheeks, what's your name?"He asked me

I keep eye contact with him and wait a beat before answering him. "Nevena..." My answer causes everyone except Brian to take a pause and just stare at me in shock

Bender is the first to snap out of it, "Nevena, really? You got Nevena and he got stuck with Brian? How'd that happen?"

"Our mother picked out his name, and our father picked out mine." I told them

"Does it have a meaning?" Claire asked her intrigued at the unusual name.

I paused turning to look at her, "Yes, it means Marigold in Bulgarian."

"Hm, Well Nevena, Are you a Virgin?" He waits a second before continuing, "Have you kissed a boy on the mouth?" a beat, "Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off...hoping to God your parents don't walk in?" By the end of Bender's speech my face is beat red.

"Do you want us to puke?" Claire buts in, her words earning John's attention once again.

"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?" He finishes with a smirk on his face taking in both mine and Claire reactions

Andrew gets up and starts to walk over. "Leave them alone."

Bender slowly stands and faces Andrew,

"I said leave them alone."

"You gonna make me?" Bender asks him

"Yeah" Andrew tells him Bender walks over to where Andrew is standing.

"You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me, just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, and you hitting the floor! Anytime you're ready, pal!" Andrew yells at him

Bender goes to tap him cheek but Andrew gets Bender down on the ground with a wrestling move.

"I don't wanna get into to this with you man." Comes Bender's muffled answer Andrew gets up,

"Why not?"

"'Cause I'd kill you...It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." Bender tells him with a shrug coming to stand back up.

"Chicken crap." Andrew grumbles out as he turns his back to walk over to his seat, when Bender pulls out a switchblade and opens it. After everyone stares at it for a few seconds, Bender stabs it into a chair right beside where I was standing and where Allison was sitting.

I see Allison reach out for the blade but I'm faster and get to it before her pulling it out of the chair, closing it and sliding it into my pocket, causing Allison to pout. I just smirk at her.

After Andrew regains his composure and yells at Bender. "Let's end this right now. You don't talk to them...you don't look at them and you don't even think about them! You understand me?" Bender just sighs and gives a shrug, "I'm trying to help them."

* * *

Everyone had gone off to sit down after Bender and Andrew's little showdown. They were all still in their 'assigned' seating except me and Bender; He had dragged me up to the front desk with him and was currently holding my hand and playing with my fingers.

We had all been sitting in silence for a good thirty minutes when Carl the school janitor walked in. He went into the librarian's office and emptied the trash can. That's when he noticed us.

Carl smiled and said, "Brian, Nina, how you doing?" Nina was a nickname the kids in my family called me.

I smiled back at him and was about to reply when Bender asked sarcastically, "Ya'lls dad work here?"

I knew Brian was probably embarrassed.

I just elbowed Bender, getting him to let go of my hand so I could get up. I walked over to Carl and have him a hug, which he happily returned. "Hey Uncle Carl, how's Betty, and Trey?"

"They're doing well, you still free to watch Trey for us tomorrow night?" Carl asked me as I was walking back over to my seat.

"Mhm" I nodded my head with a smile

"Uh, Carl?" Bender interrupts

Uncle Carl rolls his eyes and turns to look at Bender, "What?"

Bender grabs my hand and begins playing with it again, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…" Uncle Carl says watching Bender cautiously

Bender asks him, "How does one become a janitor?" I was confused as to why he wanted to know.

Instead of getting offended, Uncle Carl just smirked at him, "You wanna become a janitor?" Bender gives of a soft chuckle, too soft for anyone else to hear,

"No, i just want to know how one becomes a janitor, because Andrew here is very interested in perusing a career in the custodial arts." Bender is smirking at Andrew, and I relies this is probably payback for Andrew tackling him earlier.

Uncle Carl replies with a smile, "Oh, really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Surf? Peon, Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after stupidheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things...I look through your letters, I look through your lockers…" Bender gives a worried look at this. "I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do...I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends."

Uncle Carl goes to walk a way when he looks up a the large clock hanging on the wall, he looks down at his own then back up and tells us "By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast!" everyone else groan at that news, wile Bender and I just smile as Uncle Carl walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost time for Vernon to come back in there so Bender and I had moved back to our original table. Bender had wrapped his scarf around my head and tied it and we were all just sitting there bored when Bender started whistling a marching tune and soon we had all joined in, until Mr. Vernon enters, then Bender starts to whistle Beethoven's 5th causing me to let out a giggle.

Mr. Vernon was not amused, "Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch."

"Here?" Andrew asked him

"Here" Vernon confirmed

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir!"

Vernon narrowed his eyes at Andy, "Well, I don't care what you think, Andrew!"

"Uh, Dick?" Bender tried to pacify Vernon when he shot him a hostile look, "Excuse me Rich, will milk be made available to us?" John asked him

I perked up at this, "We're extremely thirsty, sir." I said to Vernon sweetly

"I have a really low tolerance for dehydration." Claire told him

Andy spoke up and said, "I've seen her dehydrate sir, it's pretty gross."

Bender stands up, pulling me up with him, and tells everyone, "Relax, we'll get it."

"Ah, ah, ah grab some wood there, you two." Vernon tells us, he points at Andrew, "You…" he points at Allison, "… and you. Hey! What's her name? Wake her! Wake her up!" to Allison he says, "Come on, on your feet missy! Let's go! This is no rest home!"

As Allison gets up and begins walking up to the front Vernon tells them, "There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Let's go!"

* * *

Claire, Bender, Brian and I are all sitting around waiting for the Cokes.

Claire and I were standing against the statue, Brian was sitting on the railing, and John was sitting on one of the tables leaning back against the railing.

"Claire...you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitus of the nuts? It's pretty tasty." John teased her

Claire answered disgusted, "No thank you."

Bender turned to look at me, "How bout you, Nevena?"

I Looked over at him and smiled, "I think I can do without that image."

"How do you think he rides a bike?" Bender smiled at me and asked us. We both just ignored him "Oh, Girls, would you ever consider dating a guy like this?"

Claire rolled her eyes and turned towards me, she sighed, "Can't you just leave us alone."

"I mean if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car...Although you'd probably have to ride in the back seat 'cause his nuts would ride shotgun." Brian and I were laughing at how worked up Claire was getting at John's teasing.

Claire turned back at me, "You know what I wish I was doing?"

"Op, watch what you say, Brian here is a cherry." Bender said to her

"A cherry?" Brian asked defensively

"I wish I was on a plane to France." Claire told me

I frowned at her, "Why would you want to go to France?"

"For the shopping." She told me like it was a stupid question

"Well yeah, that's nice too. but I would want to go somewhere where I could under stand what the people were saying." I told her, "Besides, I would like to go to Ireland or Grease; they have the sexiest men there." I finished and Claire giggled at my answer.

"…Oh, you and Claire did it." I heard John say, ending mine and Claire's conversation.

Claire turned to look at them sharply, "What are you talking about?"

Brian looked at all of us nervously, "Nothin', nothing." turning to John, he told him, "Let's just drop it, we'll talk about it later."

"No, drop what? What're you talking about?" Claire demanded

John was all too happy to tell her, "Well, Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara Falls area, that presently you and he are, riding the hobby horse!" I smirked at this, because I knew Brian was lying and just didn't want everyone to know he was still a virgin.

"Little pig!" Claire snapped at him, and I stared at her angrily for talking to my brother like that.

Brian stared at all of us and told Claire franticly, "No I'm not! I'm not! John said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't, that's it, that's all that was said!"

"Well then what were you motioning to Claire for?" I asked my brother with a frown.

"You know I don't appreciate this very much, Brian." Claire said to him

"He is lying!"

"Oh you weren't motioning to Claire?" Bender asked him, mocking confusion

Brian looked to me and Claire, "You know he's lying, right?"

"Were you or were you not motioning to Claire?" John replied snidely

Brian sighed and answered Bender dejectedly, "Yeah, but it was only...was only because I didn't want her to know that I was a virgin, okay?"

Bender just stared at him, perplexed. "Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry."

Claire and I laughed at him, and Claire asked, "Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?"

"Because it's personal business, it's my personal, private business." Brian told her.

John looked at him and said, "Well Brian, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business."

I groaned, "Yuck, can we not talk about my brother like this with me in the room. I don't wanna know about any of his business." John laughed at me obviously being disturbed at this conversation.

Claire just ignored my complaint, "I think its okay for a guy to be a virgin."

Brian looks up at her hopefully, "You do?" Claire just smiled and nodded her head at him.

"What about you?" Bender asks me

I look at him then over to Claire, and then to Brian, and back to John, "Well, I don't really care either way. I think it'd be nice if it was both parties first time, but I would want someone experienced." John smirked at her, "Don't worry, I am." His words earn a blush from me.

Brian groans and looks over at Bender, "Dude, that's my sister."

John just shrugged at him, unconcerned

* * *

After Allison and Andrew had come back with the sodas everyone had gone off to their respective tables, except Bender, who was sitting behind Andrew and Claire watching them unpack their lunch.

"What's in there?" John asked Claire nodded towards her bag with her lunch in it

"Guess, where's your lunch?" Claire asks him

John smirks at her and nods his head in my direction, "Nevena's wearing it." My face flushes at his answer and Clair tells him, "You're nauseating."

John's smirk just got bigger, he then leans forward and grabs a Coke and tosses it over to Allison who catches it without even looking up.

Bender turns back around and watches Claire set up a sushi platter. "What's that?"

Claire turns to look at him and tells him with a little smile, "Sushi…"

"Sushi?" Bender says the name like it's a foreign word

Claire laughs at his face and tells him, "Yeah, rice, uh, raw fish and seaweed." Everyone around the room makes a face at that,

"You won't accept a guys tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?" John asked her disgusted

Claire gives him a frown, "Can I eat?"

Bender backs off and tells her, "I don't know, give it a try."

We are all now watching Andrew take a couple sandwiches out of his bag, a bag of potato chips, an apple, a banana, a bag of cookies and a carton of milk. Andrew sees Bender looking at him. "What's your problem?"

Allison opens her sandwich and tosses the meat up. It lands on the sculpture above. She opens some pixie stix and pours the sugar on the sandwich and then puts Cap'n Crunch on top of that. The loud noise makes everyone turn and look at her. She crushes the sandwich together and loudly eats it, seeing everyone staring.

Bender turns and looks over at him and asked, "So, what are you have for lunch today?"

I pull my subway sandwich out and show it to him, he nods his head and I ask him, "You want half?" John smiles at me and says, "In a minute sweet cheek," He leans over and places a kiss on my forehead, "I'll be right back."

He gets up and walks over to Brian's table. He takes Brian's lunch bag and asks him, "What're we having?"

"Uh, it's your standard regular lunch I guess." Brian says nervously

Bender reaches in the bag and pulls out a thermos. He sets it on the table and points at it. "Milk?" He asks Brian

"Soup."

Bender goes in again and pulls out a juice box. Brian reaches toward the bag and Bender slaps his hand.

"That's apple juice." Brian tells John when he takes too long staring at the juice carton

Bender gives Brian a stupid look and tells him, "I can read! PB & J with the crusts cut off...Well Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch, and all the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?" John teases him

Brian, not getting the joke, answers, "Uh, no, Mr. Johnson."


	7. Chapter 7

"Here's my impression of a life at Big Bri's house." John said t everyone standing up.

As our father "Son!"

As Brian "Yeah Dad?"

As our father "How's your day, pal?"

As Brian "Great Dad, how's your?"

As our father "Super, say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?"

As Brian "Great Dad, but I've got homework to do!"

As our father "That's alright son, you can d it, on the boat!"

As Brian "Gee!"

As our father "Dear isn't our son swell?"

As our mother "Yes Dear, isn't life swell?" Bender mimes mother kissing father and then father kissing mother and then father punching mother in the face and suddenly it's not so funny anymore.

Although I was wasn't laughing to begin with. I didn't like John picking on my brother like that, and he had no idea how our family really was and it wasn't anything close to this. John looked over at me with his usual smirk but as soon as he saw me face his smirk dropped.

"Alright, what about your family?" Andrew asked, diverting Bender's attention from me.

I had a bad feeling about this, "Oh, mine? That's real easy!" Bender told him standing up again.

"Stupid, worthless, no good, God damned, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know it all, asshole, jerk!" John said as his father,

then as his mother he says, "You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful." Bender slams his hand back to slap his invisible mother.

Then as his father he says, "Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!"

As himself, "What about you Dad?"

As his father, "Fuck you!"

As himself, "No, Dad, what about you?"

As his father, "Fuck you!"

As himself—yelling, "No, Dad, what about you?"

As his father—yelling, "Fuck you!" He reaches out and pretends he's his father hitting him

."Is that for real?" Brian asked after minutes of silence

John looks over and sneers at Brian, "You wanna come over sometime?"

"That's bullshit. It's all part of your image; I don't believe a word of it." Andrew snaps at John

And I notice that John actually looks hurt by this, but he's quick to cover it up."You don't believe me?"

"No"

"No?"

"Did I stutter?" Andrew said

John walks over to Andrew and rolls up his right sleeve to reveal a circular shaped burn. "Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar...Do I stutter? You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage"

"Oh God." I mutter just low enough so no one could hear me. My hand reaching up to rub the much smaller but similar burn I had on my shoulder blade.

John turns around and begins walking away, "See I don't think that I need to sit here with you fuckin' dildos anymore!" He walks over to a map table and throws all the maps on the floor then climbs up on top of the table and then up to the second floor balcony.

Claire looked over at Andy, "You shouldn't have said that."

He looked back over at her and scowled, "How was I supposed to know, I mean he lies about everything anyway."

I walk over to Andrew and leaned down so we were face to face, "You had no right to say that to him, you don't know anything about his home life. And for your information, John may have cracked a lot of jokes today, but he has not told any of us one lie." I stood up straight; ignoring everyone's shocked faces, and walked up the stairs to the second floor and sat down beside John.

For a few minutes it seemed like John didn't even know I was there, and then he looked over at me with a frown and said, "What do you want? I don't need your pity, so why don't you just go back down stairs." If he was expecting me to get offended or angry, he was sorely disappointed,

"I don't have any pity for you," I told him, he looked at me expectantly.

I slowly pulled my sleeve down, revealing my shoulder blade. His eyebrows went up into his hairline until he looked down at my shoulder and saw my scar that was so similar to the one he bore. His facial expressions changed so fast that if you weren't looking close enough you would have missed it. Shock, sadness, understanding anger.

After I pulled my sleeve back up, he looked up at my face and asked through gritted teeth, "Where the hell did you get that?"

I shook my head and said to him with a small smile, "I don't want to talk about that. The reason I showed you is because I want you to know, you're not alone. And if you ever want to talk or need a place to run to where no one will ask question you cant always come to me."John just looked at me in shock and awe, before he gave me his first real smile of the day. Then he grabbed me and pulled me into a side hug and just held me there. We sat there together like that for a while longer.

When John and I finally pulled away, he looked at me and asked with a smirk, "You ever gotten high before?"

I simply shook my head at him, my face filled with confusion.

John's smirk just got wider, "Well come on then."

Standing up he held his hand out to help me up as well, "Where are we going?" I asked him

"On an adventure." He told me as we walked down the stair back to the others.

"Where are you going?" Andrew asked when he saw us heading towards the library door.

"Out." Was all John said to him, and suddenly everyone was behind us waiting for Bender to give the go ahead.

John had his ear to the door waiting for something, he had a firm grip on my hand and hadn't let go yet. Finally John comes out of the library doors pulling me along behind him, everyone else following behind us.

John and I were walking ahead of everyone else when Claire comes up on the other side of John, "How do you know where Vernon went?" She asked him

"I don't"

Claire huffed, "Well then, how do you know when he'll be back?"

John gave her an annoyed look, "I don't, being bad feels pretty good, huh?" He said that last part turning his head towards me.

I just smirked back at him.

* * *

When we finally reach John's locker and John opened it, a guillotine came down and cut off the tope of a shoe.

"Cool." I mutter only loud enough for John to hear, and in return he flashed me a smirk

"Slob!" Andrew scowled at him

John just rolled his eyes at Andrew, "My maid's on vacation."

Reaching in his locker he pulled out a large brown back, opening that he pulled out another, then another, and finally he pulled out a bag of weed from the last bag.

"Drugs…" Brian exclaims, completely horrified

"Screw that Bender, put it back!" Andrew yelled at him

John just ignored him and walked away, with me still by his side.

Walking through the hallway, Andrew came to stop beside John and me, "We'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back." John said to Andrew and me

Andrew frowned, "You better be right, if Vernon cuts us off it's your fault, asshole!"

I scowl us at Andrew, "Dude, take a freaking chill pill." I said to him and John smirks down at me.

Walking down a hallway we all see Vernon at the end and have to make a detour. We ran this way and that, but it seemed like everywhere we turned Vernon was right there, not paying attention but if he had heard or seen us, we would have been screwed.

Finally stopping in the middle of one of the halls John said to everyone, "Wait! Wait, hold it! Hold it! We have to go through the cafeteria!"

"No, the activities hall." Andrew denied

"Hey man, you don't know what you're talking about!" John growls in frustration

"No you don't know what you're talking about!" Andy yelled at him

Allison squeaked in urgency

Andrew told John, "Now we're through listening to you, we're going this way."

Brian, Claire, and Alison all follow Andrew's way, I look up at John questioningly and when He nodded be began following after them and we all end up running into a hall closed by an iron gate.

"Shit!" Andrew Exclaimed

"Great idea Jack off!" John yelled at him

"Fuck you!" Andrew said to him

"Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to John?" Claire yelled at Andrew

I scowled at her, "Well why didn't you!" I yelled back at her, rendering her speechless

Brian moaned, "We're dead!"

"No, just me!" John stared at me for a minute and I looked back at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked him confused

John grabs my face with both of his hands and brings it closer to his, planting his lips on mine, giving me a firm yet soft, but short kiss before releasing me and turning to everyone else, "Get back to the library, keep your unit on this!" He side shoving his wed down Brian's pants.

John turns back to Andrew and tells him pointing to me, "Make sure she makes it back to the library safely."

Then he runs down the hallway away from them singing, "I wanna be an airborne ranger…"


	8. Chapter 8

We had all made it back to the Library safely and were sitting back in our original seats waiting….

"So you and Bender, huh?" I look up and see Brian staring at me from his seat across from me.

I blushed and smiled shyly thinking back to the kiss, but just shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, maybe."

Brian gave me a kind smile, "Just be careful, Bender doesn't really seem like a one girl kind of guy."

I opened my mouth to reply when the library door opened and John walked in with Vernon behind him.

"Get your stuff, let's go!" Vernon says pushing John, then tells the rest of us, "Mr. Wise guy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."

John came over and sat back in his seat beside me, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "B-O-O H-O-O"

Vernon looked over at him and frowned angrily, "Everything's a big joke, huh Bender? The false alarm you pulled, Friday, false alarms are really funny, aren't they...What if your home, what if your family..." a beat "...what if your dope was on fire?"

John looked up at Vernon and smirked, "Impossible, Sir, It's in Johnson's underwear."

My shoulders shake as I try to hold in my laughter at that and at Brian's face. I look back towards the frond and see Andrew laugh as well

Vernon looks over at me, and then back at Andrew, "You think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Let me tell you something. Look at him, he's a bum." Looking back at me he continues, "You wanna see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years! You'll see how freaking funny he is!"Walking over to our table he bends down at gets in John's face, "What's the matter, John? You gonna cry? Let's go..." He grabs John's arm and tries to pull him out of his seat.

John yanked his arm away and stands up, "Hey keep your fucking hands off me! I expect better manners from you, Dick."

He turns around and bends over so he's right in my face, leaning forwards his places a kiss on my cheek and whispers, "We got a lot to talk about when I get back." John pulls back and smirks at me.

Turning to leave, John takes his sunglasses out of his pocket and lays them in front of Andrew. "For better hallway vision." As he walks by the front desk John makes sure to push almost everything over on the way out. Vernon following close behind

* * *

We were all just sitting around bored and talking to one another, Clair was sitting on top f Brian's desk talking to him and, I was sitting in her chair beside Andrew, John's glasses on top of my head.

Andrew looks over at me and asks, "So are you and Bender like a thing now?"

I look back at him and shrug my shoulder, "I don't know, I guess, maybe… He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend or anything, but John doesn't really look like the type of guy who asks." I say with a quiet chuckle

Andrew nods his head with a smile, "Yeah, He…"

"Shhh, did you hear that?" I ask him, sure I had heard something Andrew listens for a minute and starts to shake his head when we all hear a crash, "Oh Shit!" We all hear John yell as he comes through the roof.

He comes walking down the stairs and sees us all looking at him, "What? I forgot my pencil."

Walking over to our desk he picks the pencil up and turns to look at me, he opens his mouth to say something when we hall hear Vernon cussing in the hallway, coming towards the library. John dives under the desk me and Andrew are sitting at just as the door is opened and Vernon walks in. "What was that ruckus?"

"Uh, what ruckus?" Andrew asked trying to play it cool

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!" Vernon scowls at us

"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Brian asked him

Vernon points at Brian and tells him, "Watch your tongue young man, watch it!"

I can feel John moving around under the table by my legs. Then there's a bang from under our table and John groans. Above the table Andrew and I try to take credit for the noise by making more of it.

"What is that? What, what is that, what is that noise?" Vernon demands

"What noise?" Andrew asks

"Really sir there wasn't any noise." Claire said from behind us

All of the sudden I feel a hand crawling up my leg, stopping just above my panties and I suddenly really wish I had not worn a dress. I can feel John kissing his way up my leg and I've lost all interest in the conversation going on around me. I feel him breathing on my upper thigh, when he stops and groans again. I can feel Andrew's foot kicking him under the table and to cover up the noise we all start coughing.

Flustered I ask Vernon, "That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?"

Aggravated that none of us were giving him a straight answer, he says "No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will."

Behind me I hear Allison laugh and Vernon point at her, "You make book on that missy!" Then he points at me, "And you, I will not be made a fool of!."

When he turned to walks away, we all saw that he had a toilet seat cover stuck to his pants. After Vernon leaves, we all started laughing at him. I pulled my chair back to let John out, and when he is out and standing beside the table he rubs his ribs and glares at Andrew, "What the hell, sporto?"

Andrew glares back at him, "I know what you were doing under the table, you asshole."

John looks over at me and smirks when he sees my beat red face, then looks back at Andrew, "Nevena didn't seem to mind, so sue me."

John moves away from the table and walks over to Brian, "So, Ahab, Kybo Mein Doobage."

Brian reaches down and unzips his pants, pulls the weed out and hands it to John. Bender takes it from him and looks over at me, jerking his head for me to follow him then walks away. I just look at him then look back at Brian who is also staring after him.

"Yo waistoid, you're not gonna blaze up in here!" Andrew yells at him

We are shocked when Claire gets up and follows after him, then Brian follows after her.

Andrew and I look at each other then Andrew mutters, "Shit." Before getting up and following after them.

I just sit there, shocked at how fast they all just gave in to peer pressure. Shaking my head I get up and begin walking over to Allison, the only other one still here, When John is suddenly standing in front of me. We stare at each other for a minute, and then before know what's happening I'm flipped upside down, thrown over John's shoulder and were walking off back to where the others are.

"John, put me the fuck down!" I yell at him, slapping his back. I can hear John and the others laughing at me.


	9. Chapter 9

After John had carried me upstairs and put me back on my feet, he then sat down and pulled me into his Brian, Bender and Claire are sitting in a circle and laughing hysterically. I hadn't smoked any so I was just sitting in John's lap with my head on his shoulder enjoying myself, watching them make fools of themselves.

John takes a match and lights it with his teeth then he leans over and lights Claire's joint, she takes a drag and coughs the smoke out. Brian laughs at her. He exhales and tries to eat the smoke. He talks in a really weird voice. "Chicks cannot hold there smoke! That's what it is!"

John and I start laughing at his funny sounding voice. "Do you know how popular I am? I'm so popular; everybody loves me so much, at this school." Claire tells them with a smile.

I lean over and whisper to John, "She's in denial, poor thing."

John laughs at my comment and mock pouts at Claire, "Poor baby."

Brian waves John over and holds his hand out for a high five, but he's so out of it that when John slaps his hand, Brian just falls backwards, and that does it, we all start laughing again.

After we have calmed down a little we hear a door open and we see Andrew emerge from a really smokey room. He inhales another puff and then starts dancing to everybody's applause. After he does a couple of flips he starts taking his top shirt off I whistle at him and yell, "Hell yeah' take it off baby!" and that sets Claire and Brian off into laughter again, but John just gives me a frown and pulls me closer whispering in my ear, "Mine."

Andy goes back in the room he was in. He screams and it shatters the glass in the door.

* * *

I was laying on one of the tables upstairs near John and Claire, I think that they all thought I had fallen asleep, which was fine with me it gave me time to figure out what I was gonna do when I got home.

I needed to tell my parents that I had detention again next Saturday, they were not going to be happy about that, of course they were never really home much anyway so maybe I could get away with not telling them at all.

I needed to figure out what I was going to make for dinner, because God knows my high powered defense attorney of a mother couldn't be bothered to make dinner for her four children. And my father couldn't do it; he burnt water, besides he was always either locked in his study working on his latest chapter in his most recent book or he was off 'meeting' with his publisher, or in other words shagging her brains out.

So the responsibility to take care of my siblings fell on me and Brian. I cooked all the meals and cleaned the house, made sure my little sister's homework was done, and tucked my little brother, who was still too young for school, into bed at night and read him a story.

I also needed to figure out how to avoid HIM when I got home. He was gonna be pissed that I was there for him to take his anger out on.

"Are all these your girlfriends?" I heard Claire ask someone

"Some of them." John said to her

"What about the others?" Claire replied

"Well, some I consider my girlfriends and some...I just consider."

"Consider what?" She asked him

"Whether or not, I wanna hang out with them." John told her

"You don't believe in just one guy, one girl?"

"Do you?" John asked her

"Yeah...that's the way it should be." Claire said like his question was stupid

"Well, not for me." John replied to her, his answer makes my stomach drop Brian had been right, I should have known, John Bender never could be a one girl kind of guy. Well sorry Mr. Bender but I'm not into sharing.

"Why not?" Claire asked him

It took John a minute to answer her, "How come you got so much shit in your purse?"

"How come you got so many girlfriends?"

"I asked you first."

"I dunno, I guess I never throw anything away." Claire replied I could hear the smirk in John's voice when he told her, "Neither do i."

"Oh… well, does Nevena know that?" Claire asked him There was silence for a while and I though John wasn't going to answer her but then he spoke, "I really like her you know, I was thinking about getting rid of the rest of the girls for her."

"I think she would like that." Claire told him

I smile slightly with my eyes closed; maybe this could work out after all.

* * *

We were all sitting on the floor in a circle, John as leaning on a column with me in between his legs and his arms wrapped around my waist, Allison was next to him, then Andrew and Brian beside him, and finally Claire sitting across from John and I.

"What would I do for a million bucks?" Andrew shrugged, "Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had to."

Claire scoffed at his answer, "That's boring."

"Well, how am I s'posed to answer?" He asked

"The idea is to like search your mind for the absolute limit. Like, uh, would you drive to school naked?" Claire replied causing Andrew to laugh "Well, um, uh, would I have to get out of the car?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "of course."

"Spring or winter?"

"It doesn't matter… Spring." Claire said with a grin

"No, winter, he'll freeze his ass off then." I told them making everyone chuckle

Andrew mock growled at him before turning his attention back to Claire, "In font of the school or in back of the school?"

"Either one." She told him

"Yes." He said after thinking for a minute

"I'd do that!" Allison told them abruptly, earning everyone's attention, "I'll do anything sexual, and I don't need a million dollars to do it either." She finished with a smile and I had to try hard to keep the smirk off my face.

Claire scoffed, "You're lying."

Allison sat up a little straighter, "I already have, I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal… I'm a nymphomaniac." She said with an evil looking smile on her face.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Lie."

Brian looked properly horrified, "Are your parents aware of this?"

"The only person I told was my shrink, and well, Nina." She said nodding her head in my direction.

I laughed, "Hey Allison, tell 'em what your shrink did when you told him." Allison grinned back at me then looked back at everyone else.

"He nailed me."


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh at the look that everyone had on their faces.

Claire grimaced, "Very nice"

"I don't think from a legal standpoint what he did can be construed as rape, since I paid him. What do you think Nina? I mean you should know your mom's an attorney." Allison asked me with a smirk

I smiled and replied, "Oh defiantly, if anything he would get arrested for prostitution, you know since you _did_ pay him and all." I could feel John's chest shaking from suppressed laughter.

"He's an adult!" Claire shouted incredulously

"Yeah… he's married too." Allison told her with a smile and I just knew she was relishing in this attention.

Claire was practically gagging, "Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?"

"Well the first few times…"

Claire interrupted her, "The first few times? You mean he did it more than once?"

Allison shrugged, "Sure."

"Are you crazy?" Claire demanded

I snickered, "Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink." Both me and Brian said at the same time

Allison smiled at me then turned to look at Claire, "Have you ever done it?"

Claire hesitated for a minute but then scoffed and told her, "I don't even have a psychiatrist."

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?" Allison reiterated the question

"Didn't we already cover this?" Claire asked, obviously trying to get out of answering

John spoke up cutting off her escape route, "You never answered the question."

Finding no way out of answering Claire said to them, "Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers."

"It's kind of a double- edged sword, isn't it?" Allison mocked her

"A what?" Clair asked her, confused

I smiled catching on to what Allison was saying, "What Allison means is, if you say you haven't you're a prude. If you say you have, you're a slut…"

"It's a trap. You want to but you can't but when you do you wish you didn't, right?" Allison finished

Claire scoffed again; I was beginning to think there was something wrong with her throat. "Wrong."

"Or are you a tease?" Allison asked her

Andrew answered for her, "She's a tease."

"Oh why don't you just forget it?" Claire was starting to get aggravated

"You're a tease and you know it, all girls are teases!" Andrew told her

John looked over at Andy, "She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot." He replied gently squeezing my hip.

"I don't do anything!" Claire shouted at them

Allison smiled, "That's why you're a tease."

"Okay, lemme ask you a few questions." Claire said to Allison

Allison suddenly gets defensive. "I've already told you everything!"

Claire shakes her head, "No! Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love. I mean don't you want any respect?"

"I don't screw to get respect. That's the difference between you and me." Allison told her smartly

"Not the only difference, I hope." Claire mumbled

I sighed, "Face it Claire, you're a tease."

She growled angrily at me, "I'm not a tease!"

John scoffed behind me, "Sure you are! You said so yourself sex is your weapon, you use it to get respect."

Claire looked like she was thinking over what she had said, "No, I never said that, she twisted my words around."

"Oh then what do you use it for?" John asked innocently

"I don't use it period!" She told him looking on the verge of tears

"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" I asked her with a smirk

"I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting words into my mouth!" She shouted at everyone

"Well if you'd just answer the question."

"Why don't you just answer the question?"

"Be honest." "No big deal."

"Yeah, answer it!"

"Answer the question, Claire!"

"Talk to us!"

"Come on, answer the question!"

"It's easy, it's only one question!"

Claire silences all of us by screaming. "No! I never did it!" Everyone was silenced by her outburst for a beat or two.

"I never did it either, I'm not a nymphomaniac...I'm a compulsive liar..." Allison told her and I could help but snicker at the look on Claire's face

She stared at Allison angrily "You are such a bitch! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!"

"I would do it though...If you love someone it's okay." Allison told them matter-of-fact

Claire was glaring at her, "I can't believe you, you're so weird. You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth...you unload all these tremendous lies all over me!"

I smirked at Claire, "You're just pissed that she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to."

She sighed, "Okay, fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre."

"What's bizarre? I mean we're all pretty bizarre! Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all." Andy spoke up

"How are you bizarre?" I asked himAnd Allison decides to field that question. "He can't think for himself."

"She's right...do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here? I taped Larry Lester's buns together." Andrew spoke quietly

I knew that boy; he was a friend's of Brian's. He had been over to our house for dinner before. I could hear Claire laughing at what Andrew had done.

"That was you?" Brian asked him, and I could see his anger hidden in his eyes at Andrew for what he had down to his friend.

"Yeah, you know him?" Andrew replied

"Yeah, I know him." Brian told him

"Well then you know how hairy he is, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some, some skin too." Andy said

"Oh God." I whispered and I felt John squeeze my hand reassuringly

"And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man...I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school...all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right...So, I'm...I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah...he's kinda... he's kinda skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him...And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sittin' in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father. And Larry havin' to go home and...and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation...fucking humiliation he must have felt, It must have been unreal...I mean," Andrew is sitting there with tears running down his face as he tells us this and I can feel myself tearing up as well.

"I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way...it's all because of me and my old man. Oh God, I fucking hate him! He's like this...he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore..."Andrew, you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family...Your intensity is for shit! Win. Win! WIN!" You son of a bitch! You know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give...and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me." Everyone is taking a minute to digest what he has said. And you never would have thought that Mr. Perfect jock could have such a horrible father.

John looked up at Andy and tells him, "I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling." That has everyone laughing briefly

Brian speaks up quietly, "It's like me, you know, with my grades...like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I, when I look in at myself you know? And I see me and I don't like what I see, I really don't." I sigh. I had tried talking to Brian about this at home but he just shut me out.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" Claire asked him

Brian gives a mocking laugh, "'Cause I'm stupid...'cause I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant, and um...and we had eight weeks to do it and we're s'posed ta, and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was s'posed to go on...my light didn't go on, I got a F on it. Never got a F in my life... When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean. I thought I was playing it real smart, you know. 'Cause I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average."

I could feel John stiffen behind me and I just knew that this was not going to end well, "Why'd you think it'd be easy?"

Brian scoffed and asked him, "Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?"

John growls, "I take shop...you must be a fuckin' idiot!"

"I'm a fuckin' idiot because I can't make a lamp?" Brian asked him angrily

John scoffed, "No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp." He said sarcastically

"What do you know about Trigonometry?" Brian asked him, being a smart ass

"I could care less about Trigonometry."John told him with a frown

"Bender, did you know without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?"

"Without lamps, there'd be no light!" John told him

"Okay so neither one of you is any better than the other one." Claire spoke up trying to defuse the argument.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can write with my toes." Allison interjects suddenly, beginning to feel left out of the conversation, "I can also eat, and brush my teeth…"

"With your feet?" Claire asked, disgusted

Allison smirks at her, "…Play Heart & Soul on the piano."

"I can make spaghetti!" Brian tells them proudly

"What can you two do?" Claire asked me and Andrew

"I can, uh, tape all of you bus together." Andrew tells them

Then suddenly everyone's looking at him waiting, "Um, I can bake the best deserts you'll ever put in your mouth." I tell them with a blush

Brian nods emphatically, "It's true she can. And she cooks really well too. She taught me how to make spaghetti."

"Well we'll just have to test that out sometime." John says and everyone agrees, "Now, I wanna see what Claire can do."

Claire frowns at him, "I can't do anything."

"Now, everybody can do something." John told her

"There's one thing I can do, no forget it, its way too embarrassing." Claire said with a blush shaking her head.

"You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean that guy's been doing that show for thirty years." I tell her, hoping to make her feel better about it

Claire sighs with a small smile, "Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh...I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Claire takes lipstick out and opens it. She places it between her breasts and applies it from her cleavage and bends her head down. When she lifts her head, her lipstick is perfect. Everyone claps. Bender's clap is sarcastic and slow.

"All right, great! Where'd you learn to do that?" Andrew asks her

"Camp, seventh grade." She tells him

"I need to get in that camp," I joked, "And you said you weren't a tease, Claire." I tease her with a smile causing everyone to laugh

"That was great, Claire...my image of you is totally blown." John mocks her

"You're a shit! Don't do that to her you swore to God you wouldn't laugh!" Allison tells him angrily

"Am I laughing?" He asked her sarcastically

"John…" I whisper to him, he just kisses the top of my head and ignores me

"You fucking prick!" Andrew exclaims at him

Bender turns to Andrew. As he begins speaking, I can see his words hitting home. "What do you care what I think, anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference...I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" then he turns to Claire, "And you...don't like me anyway!"

Claire glares at John, "You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!"

John just gets angrier at her reply, "God, you're so pathetic! Don't you ever...ever! Compare yourself to me! Okay? You got everything, and I got shit! Fuckin' Rapunzel, right? School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up! 'Queenie isn't here!' I like those earrings Claire."

"Shut up." Claire whispers

"Are those real diamonds, Claire?"

"Shut up!" Claire said getting angrier

"I bet they are...did you work, for the money for those earrings?" John asks her

"Shut...Your mouth!"

"Or did your daddy buy those?"

"Shut up!" Claire screams, furious and crying

"I bet he bought those for you! I bet those are a Christmas gift! Right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fuckin' year at the old Bender family! I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said "Hey! Smoke up Johnny!" Okay, so go home'n cry to your daddy, don't cry here, okay?"

After a few beats of silence Andrew speaks up, "My God, are we gonna be like our parents?"

"Not me...ever." Claire tells them glaring at John

I shudder, "God I hope not." And Brian nods along with me

"It's unavoidable, it just happens." Allison tells everyone

"What happens?" Claire asks her

"When you grow up, your heart dies."

"Who cares?" John asked them quietly

Allison, on the verge of tears herself, whispers, "I care."

Brian clears his throat, "Um, I was just thinking, I mean. I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?" He asked hesitantly

"No…" Andrew tells him

"So, on Monday, what happens?" He asked them

"Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?" Claire asks

"Yeah..."

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yeah, I want the truth." Brian tells her

Claire says, I don't think so."

"Well, do you mean all of us or just John?" Allison asked her

"With all of you." Claire tells them like it's no big thing

Andrew snaps at her, "That's a real nice attitude, Claire!"

Claire glares back at him, "Oh, be honest, Andy...if Brian came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this, you're there with all the sports. I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him!"

"No way!" Andrew tries to deny it, but you can see the doubt in his eyes

"'Kay, what if I came up to you? Or Nevena?" Allison asks Claire

"Same exact thing."

John is furious and screamed at Claire, "You are a bitch!"

"Why? 'Cause I'm telling the truth that makes me a bitch?" Claire shouts at him John shakes him head "No! 'Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell 'em that you're gonna like who you wanna like!"

"Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take Brian out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? What about Andy for that matter, what about me? What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together? They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me. Or what about Nevena, what do you think your friends would say about you and her being together?"

John, furious once again, shouts at her, "Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends so you just stick to the things you poor-rich-drunk mother in the Carribean!"

Claire, furious and sobbing,"Shut up!"

"And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! 'Cause it's never gonna happen! And don't worry about what's gonna happen with me and Nina, cause she's fit right in with my friends! So just bury your head in the sand...and wait for your fuckin' prom!"

"I hate you!" Claire tells him, sobbing

"Yeah? Good!" John shouts back at her

There is silence until Brian speaks. "Then I assume Allison, Nina and I are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdos." Brian turns to look at Allison, "Do you, would you do that to me?"

Allison shrugs her shoulders. "Besides Nina, I don't have any friends."

"Well if you did?" Brian asks

"No, I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind." Allison tells him

Brian turns to look at me and I just shake my head at him, "I already spend time with you at school so you know I would never ditch you. I'm just not the type of bitch who does that." Everyone knew that was a dig at Claire.

Brian looks around at everyone and says, "I just wanna tell, each of you that I wouldn't do that...I wouldn't and I will not! 'Cause I think that's real shitty."

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us." Claire tells him

I laugh at her, "Claire, nobody looks up to you. I know I sure don't. I feel pity for you. you have all theses so called 'friend' but do you ever truly know who your real friends are or who is going behind your back and making out with your boyfriend. No, your kinds of friends are the ones that back stab you."

Brian agreeing with me says, "You're so conceited, Claire. You're so conceited. You're so, like, full of yourself, why are you like that?"

Claire is crying again, and I'm wondering if she's on her period, " I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!" "Well then why do you do it?" Brian asked her "I don't know, I don't...you don't understand. You don't. You're not friends with the same kind of people that Andy and I are friends with! You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!" Claire whines to Brian.


	12. Chapter 12

Brian stares at Claire incredulously, "I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Claire? Well fuck you! Fuck you!" He hides his head in his arms as he starts to cry, "Know why I'm here today? Do you? I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in my locker."

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Andrew asks him

Brian sniffled, "I tried. You pull the fuckin' trunk on it and the light's s'posed to go on, and it didn't go on, I mean, I…"

"What's the gun for Brian?" Andy questions him again

"Just forget it." Brian mumbles

"You brought it up, Brian!" I tell my brother

He finally takes a breath and tells them, "I can't have an F, I can't have it and I know our parents can't have it! Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. And everything's ruined for me!"

Claire looks over at Brian in pity, "Oh Brian..."

Brian bashes a chair over. "So I considered my options, you know?"

"Killing yourself shouldn't have even been an option, Brian!" I tell my twin angrily

Brian looks over at me and glares, "Well I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so!"

"It was stupid of you to even think about it! You were just gonna what? Kill yourself and leave me all alone, left to raise Julie and Kyle all by myself?" I shout at him and everyone just looks at me, shocked at my outburst.

Finally Andrew turns to Brian and asks, "It was a hand gun?" Brian answers, "No, it was a flare gun, went off in my locker."

"Really?" Andrew asks as he starts to laugh

"It's not funny." Brian says trying to contain his own laughter, when everyone starts laughing he can't hold it in either, "Yes it is...fuckin' elephant was destroyed!"

After everyone had calmed down from laughing, Allison looked over at me and asked, "What did you do to get in here? As far as I knew you have never even set foot in the principles office."

Now everyone is staring at me, waiting, "I, uh, I, it wasn't that big of a deal; I just super glued Mr. Vernon's desk closed." And for some reason they all thought it was absolutely hilarious.

"But how did he find out it was you that did it?" Andy asked me

"Oh I left the glue on my desk table so he would know." That comment had them all looking at me weird

"You mean, you wanted to get caught?" Claire asked curiously I shrugged my shoulder, "Yeah, that's why I did it."

"But, why?" Brian asked confused

I hesitated, opening and closing my moth several time, but nothing would come out. Finally I got it out. "He was coming home." It was barely a whisper but some how they all managed to hear it.

John tightened his arms around me, "Who was coming home, baby?"

I could feel my throat constricting and tried to take a breath and worked my hardest not to break down as I told them all, "Our step bother, Sean, from our fathers first marriage. He's in college and he comes home every other weekend. This weekend he came home." I could feel the tears starting to build up and run down my face as everyone listened to me, "I just, I just didn't want to be afraid, I didn't want to have to go though that pain this weekend."

"What happens on the weekends that he's home, Nina?" Allison asked me softly

"He's been doing it since I was in middle school. Every time he got a chance he would come into my room he would beat me. Whipping me with his belt until I bled, burning his cigarettes out on me, kicking and punching me. I… I tried to tell our parent when it first started but they wouldn't listen. They thought I was lying, a-acting out." I was full blown sobbing now. I could feel John's arms still tightly wrapped around me and I could see the tears forming in Claire and Brian's eyes. Andrew hand a look of hatred on his face and Allison looked like she didn't know what to think.

Brian sniffled, "Why didn't you ever come and tell me?" I just gave his a sad smile, "Because you would have tried to confront him, and he's so much bigger than you. I didn't want you getting hurt too."

"Has he ever tried anything else with you?" John asked, his voice tight and I could practically see his seething expression

I shook my head, "Once, but our little sister walked in the room before he could do more that unbutton his pants. He never tried again after that. But he's got a long term girlfriend so he doesn't need me for that, thank god."

Brian sighed, "I just can't believe it, and I had no idea. All those time you were cleaning the house or cooking dinner, taking care of Julie and Kyle and you would wince in pain but I was so busy with homework most of the time that I just pushed it aside."

"It's not your fault, I didn't want you to know." I told him with a reassuring smile

The atmosphere was quiet and depressing after my confession and everyone was avoiding eye contact with me.

"You wanna know what I did to get in here?" Allison spoke up, wearing a half smile, "Nothing, I didn't have anything better to do." She somehow manages to cut through the tension with what she has said, and we all can't stop laughing at her.

"You're laughing at me." She states with a smile

"No!" Andrew tells her

"Absolutely not!" I reassure her while we are all falling over laughing

"Yeah you are." Allison says as she starts laughing with us.

* * *

We all got through laughing, Brian goes and puts some music on and we all starting dancing around. John walks over to me and starts dancing with me, twirling me around he pulls me flush against his chest. He bends down and puts his mouth right next to my ear. "I'm worried about you." He tells me

I pull back and look at him, "I'm worried about you too, you know." He shakes his head, "I can take care of myself."

"It doesn't mean you should have to. I know you can take care of yourself, but I wanna take care of you." I tell him leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek, but he turns his head and captures my lips with his, pulling me closer to him.

* * *

We were all just sitting around waiting for it to be time to go. John had gone back to his closet and few minutes before and I was thinking back to when he had kissed me.

_After John and I had pulled away from each other he laid his forehead against mine, "I don't normally do this, but I really would like to take you out on a date after this." He whispered to me._ _I smiled up at him and placed my hand against his cheek, "I would love to go on a date with you, John." _

"Brian?" Claire spoke out

"Yeah?" My twin replied

"Are you gonna write your paper?" She asked him

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's kinda a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?" I frowned, she was totally gonna manipulate him into writing her paper for her.

"Oh, but that's what Vernon wants us to do." Brian told her, confused "True, but I think we'd all kinda say the same thing." Claire explained

Brian smirked at her, "You just don't want to write your paper...Right?"

She nodded her head "True, but, you're the smartest, right?" she was totally stroking his ego

Brian looked at her with a smirk, "Oh, well."

"We trust you." She told him, Brian looked over at the rest of us and we all nodded back at him.

"All right, I'll do it." He finally said to everyone

"Great." Claire said to with a sweet smile and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then she took Allison to the back, for what? I don't know, I didn't go with them. I was planning on going somewhere else.

* * *

After leaving the library and searching for a few minutes, I finally found the right door. Opening it I found John sitting on a desk staring off into space.

Looking up at me he smirked and asked me, "Are you lost?"

I just smiled at him and began waling closer, "You know, I had this really delicious dream about you earlier. What's say you and me lock the door and reenact it?"

John smirk grew and he leapt off the table he was on, grabbing me by my hips and pulling me closer to him and laid his lips against mine, kissing me with a frenzy, swiping his tongue against my bottom lip begging for entrance and I aloud it. I could feel his hand bunching up the material of my dress pulling it up. I reached down and began unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down.

Once I got him free of his boxers he reached down and slid my panties to the side and sheathed himself inside me with one jerk. I felt a flash of pain and it was gone just as fast. He gabbed my thighs and turned us around laying me down on the table and began sliding back and forth, in and out of me. After a few minutes he began to speed up his motions and I knew he was getting closer. I could feel something tightening up inside me before it exploded and my walls tightened around John. With one last jerk I felt him finish inside me.

We laid there for a few minutes, trying to catch our breathe. Then we sat up and attempted to straighten out our clothing. Standing up we looked at each other and smiled. John pulled my close to his and wrapped his arm around me, "you know what this means don't you."

I looked up at him and smirked, "What's that?"

"You're my girl now." He told me with a big grin

"Oh is that so?" I asked him returning his smile

"Mhm." Leaning down to kiss me again, before he could the closet door opened and Vernon stood there looked at up angrily "What are you two doing, get out of there." He sighed, "C'mon it's time for you to go."

* * *

The six of us walk down the hall together, ready to leave, when we see Carl, sweeping up. Brian nods at him walking by.

"See ya Brian." Uncle Carl said to him

"Hey Uncle Carl." Brian replied

John and I walk by, John's arm wrapped around me, "See you next Saturday."

He tells Carl with a grin

"You bet!" Carl agrees, smiling at me as we walk away and out the doors.

As soon as we stand outside I see mine and Brian's father waiting on us and Some fancy looking car beside it, which I assume is Claire's and Brian walk over to her father's car and Claire gives Brian a kiss on the Cheek before getting in the car and driving off.

Andrew and Allison are standing by Allison's car and Andrew leans in and kisses her, Allison rips a patch off Andrew's jacket and gets into the car, also leaving. Andrew's dad arrives and looks at him, then at Allison. Andrew gets into the car and they drive off.

Brian is standing by our dad's car waiting on me, I turn towards John, "You wanna walk me home, and then stay over for dinner?" I ask him

John gives me a small smile, "Oh, I'm sure your parents will love that. Inviting your boyfriends, who you met in detention, to dinner…" he grins, "I'd love to." I grin back at him, and turn towards Brian, "John's walking me home." I tell him Brian grins at me and gets in the car. He says something to our father, who turns and frowns at us, and then they drive off.

John and I cut through the Football field and begin walking back towards my house. John looks over at me and gives me the biggest smile I've seen and thrusts his fist into the air in a silent cheer. I just shake my head and laugh at him.


	13. Chapter 13- Impotant AN about sequel

**A lot of people have asked me if i'm going to write a sequel to this story, as of right now I'm thinking about it but i have several other stories I'm working on so i wont add a sequel until after I'm done with them. Also if you want to see Nevena's outfit its on my profile. and if you enjoyed this story so much, you should Check out "The other Wagner Girl" on my profile. **

**Here is a list of other stories that i am in the process of writing and will be put up soon: **

**The Pirates lost Daughter- Pirates of the Caribbean- Jack/OC**

**His Brown eyed girl- The village- Lucius/OC**

**Loving An American Teenager- The secret life of an American teenager- Ricky/OC **

**A Sabretooths супругa(Mate)-X-men-Victor/OC **

**The bulls northern Rose- Game of thrones- Gendry/OC**


End file.
